


La conquista de Jared Padalecki

by Superunicornio



Series: La conquista mundial según Misha Collins [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Misha Collins, Frottage, Impled Bottom Jensen, Implied Bottom Jared, Implied Jensen/Jared - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jensen también, Jensen y Jared tienen una relacion liberal, M/M, Misha está casado, Size Kink, Top Jared Padalecki, el cabrón, from 2009, pero Jared tiene novia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/pseuds/Superunicornio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha ha decidido conquistar el mundo persona a persona, cama a cama. Texas es su primer objetivos, concretamente San Antonio. Esto pasa por darle las habitaciones más pequeñas en las convenciones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La conquista de Jared Padalecki

**Author's Note:**

> Esto viene de mi [LJ](http://nuryyyy.livejournal.com/) y lo escribí hace años cuando SPN consumía mi vida. Si pensáis que el pairing es raro... eso no es nada. Me he superado varias veces en la vida.

Jared suelta un par de gruñidos y se remueve entre las sábanas, acaba por esconder la cabeza bajo la almohada. Tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados y finge que no escucha los golpes en la puerta. Alguien llama una y otra vez sin pensar que deben ser como las dos de la mañana, que él sufre todavía el Jet lag desde Texas hasta Londres y que se ha pasado todo el día escuchando gritos de fans histéricas. Quien sea que esté llamado es un capullo integral y lo odia, lo odia mucho.

-Por favor…

Claudica y estira el brazo, tantea la mesilla de noche y tarda un par de segundos (aún medio dormido) en encender la luz y levantar un poco la cabeza. Agarra la PDA y frunce el ceño al ver la hora.

Genial, son las dos de la mañana.

Se queda en silencio escuchando y suspira de alivio al no sentir los golpes en la puerta, pero parece ser que no es su día de suerte. Sea quien sea el gilipollas, vuelve a golpear la madera y lo hace con más fuerza. Jared suelta un gruñido y se levanta a regañadientes, busca por el suelo los pantalones del pijama y se los pone. Siempre duerme desnudo y siempre tiene mucho calor.

-Ya va, joder.

Cruza el pequeño salón que hay delante de la habitación y abre la puerta con la peor cara que puede poner a las dos de la mañana (que no es una cara amistosa en absoluto).

-¿Misha? –Se queda flipando y el mentado sonríe un poco mientras mira hacia arriba. Jared debe quedarse con cara de gilipollas porque realmente todo hay que decirlo se esperaba a Jensen con ganas de sexo, no a Misha despeinado como solamente él puede, con su perenne barba de un par de días, con una simple camiseta y los pantalones del pijama. -¿Qué haces aquí?

Collins no le responde, simplemente le planta una mano en el pecho desnudo y lo empuja hacia dentro. Se cuela en la habitación y cierra la puerta, todo con una sonrisa enorme. Jared parpadea mientras lo ve entrar con el portátil en una mano y sus pies descalzos se deslizan por la moqueta ¿Va drogado? Jared tiene la certeza de que fuma hierba, está casi seguro a un 90%. El otro 10% puede ser que esté simplemente zumbado.

-¿Por qué siempre os dan las habitaciones más grandes en las convenciones?

Jared no responde, se lo queda mirando mientras camina por la habitación y deja su portátil sobre la mesita del té (una mariconada de los ingleses) A Misha se le caen los pantalones del pijama y se dedica a tirarse de la parte trasera mientras se pasea por la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Misha? Estaba durmiendo.

-No podía dormir, estaba maquinando la dominación mundial.

Sale del saloncito y se mete en el cuarto, Jared lo sigue y entra a la habitación justo cuando Misha se sienta al estilo indio sobre la cama. Él se queda parado delante de la cama, mirando al tío de treinta y cuatro años que habla de ponis y quiere conquistar el mundo.

-¿Y no podías ir con Jensen?

Realmente es una pregunta retórica porque ambos saben que Ackles le hubiera pateado de vuelta a su habitación, pero Jared es demasiado bueno como para hacer eso y Misha lo sabe.

-No.

Lo siguiente que hace deja a Jared completamente flipando. Misha se agarra los bajos de la camiseta y se la saca como si nada, tirándola a un lado mientras sigue sonriendo. Jared no puede evitar mirar su entrepierna, está claro que Collins lleva demasiado tiempo sin ver a su mujer.

-¿Qué haces?

-Jugar a las casitas, Jay.

Jay. Joder, solo Jensen lo llama así (bueno, su madre algunas, veces pero obviamente ella no entra dentro de ese contexto. Ni quiere, gracias).

-Misha… -da un paso hacia él, luego otro y otro hasta quedar justo en los pies de la cama donde Misha sigue sentado al estilo indio. –No podías dormir porque estás cachondo.

Jensen suele decirle que soltar siempre lo que piensas no es bueno, pero Jared jamás podrá controlar eso. Es que le sale de sopetón, como cuando está cachondo y le pide a Ackles que se la chupe. Le sale de dentro, es que no lo puede evitar.

Collins no contesta, solamente se echa hacia atrás apoyando la palmas de la manos en el colchón y se pasa muy lentamente la lengua por los labios. Es un mamonazo, Jared lo sabe. También sabe que está casado, pero que tiene con su esposa una relación liberal bastante extraña.

Se muerde los labios mientras desliza la mirada desde los labios de Misha bajando por su pecho hasta alcanzar la evidente erección dentro del pantalón del pijama. Jared tiene que tragar saliva mientras Misha cambia de posición y deja las piernas colgando por los pies de la cama. Él no lo piensa y apoya la rodilla entre el hueco de las piernas de Collins, se inclina hacia delante y casi lo cubre por completo con su cuerpo.

-Vas salido, Collins.

Misha no dice nada, se limita a levantar más la cabeza y entreabrir los labios mientras lo traspasa con su clara mirada. Jared flipó la primera vez que lo vio, con sus ojos tan intensos y azules que casi daban miedo. Misha parece leer a la gente, como también es capaz de encandilar a las masas con su verborrea y su sonrisa. Jared está acostumbrado a llamar la atención y a hacer el payaso, pero al lado de Collins se queda en nada (y eso que le saca unos veinte centímetros de altura).

-Leía porno.

No dice nada más aunque, realmente, es Jared quien no le deja decir nada más, le cubre la boca con los labios y hunde una mano enorme en su cabello despeinado. Misha echa la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole mejor alcance a sus labios y Jared no desperdicia la ocasión para lamérselos con ganas. No se toma su tiempo para jugar, se lanza de lleno a comerle la boca con lengua y labios, devorando todo lo que tiene a su alcance. Misha le agarra del cabello con una mano y se deja hacer, completamente sumiso a sus labios.

Jared respira con fuerza contra los labios de Misha mientras siente la mano de éste deslizarse por su pecho, agarrarse a la cinturilla de los pantalones y quedarse allí jugando. Tiene que empujar un poco con las caderas y Collins le muerde los labios mientras baja un poco la mano y palmea por encima de los pantalones del pijama.

-Te alegras de que haya venido.

-¿Tú qué crees? –le gruñe contra los labios cuando Misha se la agarra con fuerza por encima de la tela y comienza a masturbarlo de esa manera, casi con pereza.

-Qué las fans tienen razón –sonríe como un cabrito y se deja caer contra la cama. Jared se lo queda mirando desde arriba, sin comprender.

Jared está a punto de responder pero Misha le mete la mano dentro de los pantalones del pijama, mueve el pulgar sobre su glande y todo deja de tener sentido. Le tiembla todo el cuerpo y se queda como está, apoyado sobre las manos, observando como Misha sonríe mientras mueve la mano con suavidad y se muerde los labios de vez en cuando. Le tira con la mano libre del pantalón del pijama y Jared siente cómo se le queda el culo al aire, pero no dice nada. Misha aparta la mirada y la baja hasta la polla que tiene entre las manos, sonríe como un cabrón mientras se pasa la lengua por labios y comienza a ejercer más presión.

-¿Te gusta?

Jared jadea porque Misha hace un giro de muñeca extraño y se le contraen los huevos, ¿dónde cojones ha aprendido a hacer eso? Intenta inclinarse sobre él para besarlo pero Misha lo empuja con su mano libre, se muerde los labios y sigue mirando mientras lo masturba.

-No, espera. Quiero verte.

Joder, joder.

Entrecierra los ojos y comienza a mover las caderas contra la mano de Misha, éste desliza la otra mano por su pecho y tantea hasta alcanzar uno de sus pezones. Jared tiene que soltar un gemido cuando comienza a pellizcarlo mientras se ríe como un sádico.

Dios, no se puede creer que esté así. A cuatro patas sobre la cama, con Misha debajo suya y su mano moviéndose sobre su polla mientras éste no pierde detalle de nada. Por favor, lo está masturbando y mirando como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Se le ocurre mirar hacia abajo cuando la otra mano de Collins abandona su pezón y le recorre el pecho desnudo. La mano se entretiene en su cadera, se desliza por su ingle y le agarra los huevos, acunándoselos suavemente.

-Joder, Misha…

Mueve las caderas con más fuerza, necesita algo más que una mano sobre su erección y sentir el cuerpo del otro cerca. Se muere por tocarlo, lamerlo, sentirlo… Jared Padalecki es todo contacto, le gusta y lo exige en todo momento. Da abrazo, da besos e incluso da sexo de manera bastante indiscriminada (habitualmente a Jensen, pero es que pasan mucho tiempo juntos). Jared necesita el contacto para vivir y en el sexo necesita besar, tocar y embestir, pero sobre todo, necesita controlar. Y Misha no le deja.

Suelta un gruñido y arquea la espalda de una forma rara, siente el vientre pesado y sabe que está al borde del orgasmo. ¿Misha quiere verlo mientras se corre? Él lo hace ahora mismito.

O lo intenta porque la mano deja de moverse bruscamente. Jared suelta un gruñido mientras Misha desliza las dos manos sobre su pecho, se agarra a su cuello y le sonríe arrugando un poco la nariz. Es un cabrón.

-Misha…

-Déjate caer.

Le hace caso automáticamente y su polla roza suavemente el vientre liso de Misha, entrecierra los ojos mientras siente las piernas de Collins abrazarse a sus caderas. Se mueve suavemente mientras que lo mira a los ojos y Misha entrecierra su mirada celeste. Sigue sonriendo.

-Oh, joder.

Ni que fuera la primera vez que hace esto (aunque sí es la primera con Misha), pero es que la sensación de su polla rozando la piel suave lo está volviendo loco. Gime sin darse cuenta y comienza a moverse un poco más rápido, más desesperado. Misha le pone el talón en el culo y empuja contra él, levantándose un poco. Jared suelta todo el aire y hunde la cabeza en el cuello de Collins. Ahora se roza contra la dureza del otro y siente la tela de los pantalones como un estorbo, pero no dice nada. Le busca la boca a Misha y se la come hasta que consigue que suelte un ruidito indescifrable contra sus labios.

Jared tantea el pecho de Misha y le pellizca un pezón como venganza, el hombre se arquea contra él y le muerde el labio inferior, tirando con fuerza.

Todo es vuelve algo más violento y más rápido casi sin darse cuenta. Ruedan por la cama mientras se muerden y se restriegan el uno contra el otro. Misha lucha por ponerse encima mientras él intenta lo mismo, pero Jared es bastante más grande y está destinado a ganar esa guerra.

-Quieto, joder.

Le agarra las manos sobre la cabeza y se separa un poco para mirarlo. Misha tiene los labios hinchados, las pupilas dilatadas y el pelo completamente revuelto. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y expone el cuello, Jared no tarda ni dos segundos en lanzarse a morderle la nuez mientras le mete una mano dentro de los pantalones y le arranca un quejido excitado. Sonríe con satisfacción contra el cuello enrojecido y le pasa el pulgar por la punta de la polla, esparciendo humedad por la zona. Empuja un poco hacia delante con la mano y Misha gime mientras le enreda las piernas en las caderas, buscándole la boca.

Jared abandona su cuello y baja hasta los pezones, se los muerde con fuerza y le da un par de lametones. Los gemidos de Misha lo animan a seguir, mordiendo con fuerza y deslizando la lengua de uno a otro. Parece que a Collins le gustan las cosas duras y no, no se trata de lo dura que tiene la polla Jared (aunque también).

Se separa de él y se lo queda mirando desde arriba mientras le toca la polla. Misha se retuerce un poco, pretendiendo que lo suelte pero Jared tiene otros planes. Se lame los labios y siente una gota de sudor deslizarse por su espalda, hace demasiado calor.

-Hey, Collins –susurra mientras le empuja la polla contra el vientre y Misha suelta un gemido profundo, húmedo. -¿Tienes calor?

-S-si… Jay, por favor…

-Venga, tú has empezado esto.

-Serás…

-¿Quieres correrte, no? –lo ignora mientras se inclina hacia delante y le hunde la lengua en el oído, hablándole con voz ronca-. ¿Quieres correrte con mi polla dentro, Collins? ¿Eh? Venga, -pasa el pulgar por la punta y le toca un poco los huevos con el resto de los dedos- sólo tienes que pedírmelo y te follaré hasta dejarte sin aliento.

Misha se arquea contra él y parece que, milagrosamente, por primera vez no tiene palabras.

-Te voy a follar –Jared casi le come la oreja, en vez de hablarle- tanto, tanto… Oh, joder. Misha; te voy a follar y no te podrás sentar en una semana. ¿Crees que las fans se darán cuenta? -embiste contra el aire porque se está volviendo loco de pensar en hundirse en el culo de Collins -¿Eh? ¿Se darán cuenta?

-Sí. No. N-no sé… -arquea la espalda y se muerde los labios, al borde del orgasmo.- ahhhhJaredjoderporfavor.

-Vamos a comprobarlo.

Le suelta las manos y Misha actúa tal y como pensaba; se lanza a agarrarlo por el pelo, le come la boca con fuerza y se deja coger como si fuera un niño. Jared lo levanta de la cama, mueve un poco las caderas y deja que los pantalones del pijama caigan hasta el suelo, saca las piernas y se vuelve a dejar caer sobre la cama. Le saca los pantalones a Misha a trompicones y le come la polla con un par de lametones rápidos.

No se entretiene demasiado, está demasiado caliente como para hacer otra cosa que engullir mientras Misha levanta las caderas pretendiendo clavarse en su garganta. Le clava las uñas en las caderas y sigue chupando hasta que Collins comienza casi a sollozar. Oh, genial. A Jared le encanta ese ruidito lastimero.

Se saca la polla de la boca con un sonido húmedo y le señala la mesilla, la voz le sale ronca.

-Coge los condones y el lubricante. En la mesilla.

Jared se arrodilla en la cama mientras Misha se remueve un poco y abre el cajón, dentro solo hay pañuelos, lubricantes y condones. Lo único que necesitan en ese momento.

-Toma -casi le tira el lubricante mientras deja caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y saca un condón de la caja, con una sonrisa. –Vamos, grandullón.

Jared se lo come con la mirada. Misha es la misma imagen de la lujuria en ese momento. Con el pelo revuelto, el pecho desnudo subiendo y bajando con rapidez y la polla completamente dura, esperándolo entre sus piernas abiertas. Sonríe, se lo va a follar de todas las maneras.

Abre el bote de lubricante y se echa una buena cantidad en los dedos, se inclina hacia delante y mete una mano entre las piernas de Misha. Le toca los huevos antes de seguir bajando y rozar su entrada con el índice, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre la piel sensible. Misha abre más las piernas, obediente, y Jared mete el dedo hasta el nudillo.

-Hostiaaaa… -Misha deja salir todo el aire de los pulmones y se arquea por completo, Jared sonríe. –Serás c-cabrón…

Le sale la voz estrangulada mientras Jared mete y saca el dedo lentamente, deleitándose con lo jodidamente estrecho que es. Al primer dedo une otro y pronto está moviéndolos en círculos, abriéndolos, girándolos, buscando la posición perfecta para encontrarle el punto mágico.

Misha se deja hacer, con las piernas abiertas y con el pecho de Jared sobre el suyo. Le muerde cada vez que mete otro dedo y se dedica a darle unos besos que deben ser lo más jodidamente delicioso del puto mundo, Collins no debería besar tan bien. No, no debería porque cada beso le va directo a la polla y no cree que vaya a aguantar mucho.

Tres dedos dentro y Misha ya está gimiendo incoherencias, arqueando la espalda y susurrándole que le meta la polla. Pues claro, él se la mete pero así no.

-Ponme el condón.

Es casi una orden mientras se levanta un poco y se deja caer sobre la cama abriendo las piernas. Misha lo sigue casi por inercia y se sienta sobre sus piernas mientras abre el condón. Jared sisea cuando siente la mano sobre su polla, tocándolo con suavidad y, segundos después, el látex deslizándose sobre su piel.

Embiste un poco al aire y se muerde los labios mientras Misha se coloca sobre él, inclinándose un poco hacia delante y poniendo su culo justo sobre la punta de su polla. Aprieta los dientes y lo coge de las caderas mientras lo siente jodidamente estrecho, apretándolo por completo. Misha se deja caer hasta el fondo y le clava las uñas en el pecho, cerrando los ojos y respirando con fuerza.

Se quedan un par de minutos respirando con fuerza, sin ser capaces de moverse e intenta encontrar el aire. Jared agradece mentalmente que Misha no se mueva, porque está demasiado estrecho y se va a correr al segundo movimiento.

Ninguno se atreve a moverse.

-Dios… -Misha se muerde el labio mientras comienza a mover las caderas un poco, Jared tiene que morderse los labios hasta casi hacerse sangrar. Se va a morir. –Dios, eres… -respira entrecortado- eres e-enorme, Jared.

Se sentiría halagado si no estuviera intentado controlarse para no ponerse a embestir hacia arriba, prefiere que Misha encuentre el ritmo que le parezca mejor.

-Joder…

Cierra los ojos y lo hace, tiene que hacerlo, mueve las caderas hacia arriba. Misha suelta un pequeño gemido y se inclina hacia delante, Jared le clava las uñas en el culo. Se mueven demasiado lento para el gusto de Padalecki, pero tampoco quiere imponer un ritmo violento. Aunque venga, parecen que están haciendo el amor o algo así.

-Venga, Misha… tío, joder. Venga…

El mentado sólo suelta un gemido ahogado y comienza a mover las caderas con más fuerza, Jared lo guía con las manos mientras comienza a arrepentirse de haber escogido esa postura. Quiere embestir más y con más fuerza, aunque con esa postura tiene la visión perfecta de Misha tocándose de forma errática la polla. Le gusta mirar, no lo puede evitar.

Estira el brazo para atraerlo hacia él y lo empuja contra su pecho, agarrándolo con una mano por la nuca mientras la otra la deja firmemente anclada en su trasero. Le come la boca con mucha lengua y poco concentración, Misha sigue moviendo las caderas, contrayendo el culo y volviéndolo loco.

Suelta un gruñido desesperado y lo empuja contra la cama saliendo de él. Collins suelta un quejido ahogado mientras lo agarra con las piernas, elevándolas y colocándolas sobre sus hombros. Entonces Jared vuelve a embestir y Misha suelta un grito desde los más profundo de su pecho, convulsionándose por completo.

Jared se retira hasta casi la punta y vuelve a entrar en el mismo ángulo, clavándose en su próstata y haciendo que Misha le gima el nombre en algún idioma inventado.

Vuelve a entrar y salir sin llevar un patrón concreto, buscando su boca de vez en cuando. Se lamen a medio camino y realmente no hacen nada, porque ambos están temblando y sudando para cuando Jared ha dado unas cuantas embestidas.

-Más… joder, asíJaredasísísí.

Misha habla sin sentido y suelta gemiditos incoherentes mientras Jared gruñe, embiste y vuelve a gruñir. Se siente como un puto animal desesperado mientras le come la boca y lo siente contraerse por completo a su alrededor, apretándolo más allá de lo humanamente posible.

-SÍJAREDSÍ. ASÍSÍ. OHJODER.

El grito de Misha llega acompañado de humedad en el vientre y de presión casi dolorosa a su alrededor. Sabe que está acabando antes de darse cuenta mientras embiste hasta lo más hondo de Collins y se corre con un grito desesperado.

-Oh, Dios.

Escucha la voz estrangulada de Misha mientras se deja caer como un peso muerto sobre él, aplastándolo por completo. Pero el hombre no se queja, aguanta la postura como puede mientras que Jared intenta recuperar el resuello.

Respira un par de veces y no sabe de dónde saca fuerza para salir, dejarse caer a un lado y empezar a respirar de nuevo. No sabe cómo.

Se quedan en silencio un rato largo, Jared siente toda las extremidades pesadas mientras se quita el preservativo, le hace un nudito y lo tira al suelo (ya se preocupará mañana de recogerlo). Aprovecha para mirar a Misha y sonríe al verlo respirar con fuerza, con el antebrazo sobre los ojos.

-¿Qué tal? –no es que quiera llenar su ego (qué también), es más bien que no tiene ni zorra idea de que decir. Con Jensen es más fácil, se abrazan, se besan y se duermen. Sencillo. Supone que Misha se irá a su habitación o se quedará dormido, pero algo le dice que no.

-Enorme.

Misha se ríe con todo su cuerpo y Jared lo sigue sin saber muy bien porqué. Es que la risa de Misha es contagiosa.

-Genial, ¿te quedas a dormir? –espera que no suene muy mal, pero quiere repetir por la mañana.

-¿Dormir? -Jared asiente mientras gira la cabeza hacia Collins, se encuentra con su sonrisa traviesa y un brillo en la mirada que no depara nada bueno. –No tengo sueño, Jay. Vamos a seguir… jugando.  
Jared traga saliva mientras Misha se vuelve hacia él y comienza a morderle el cuello, bajando las manos por el pecho hacia su entrepierna.

-Ahora me toca a mí…

Oh, joder. No debería haber abierto la puerta.


End file.
